Purply
Purply is a protagonist from NMDFanfictionMon Season 2 along with a supporting character in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom. She also cameos in The Misadventures in Nitrome. Appearance Purply is simply a purple circle with a point on top. She has one large blue eye and a long pink tongue that she uses to lick other Mons with. Personality Purply is very friendly and greets others by licking them. She is very defensive when it comes to protecting AC4E and will do her very best to protect her. Abilities Purply's most prominent feature is morphing into different shapes. The first shape she is seen morphing into is a hat for AC4E to wear. AC4E then claims that Purply Hats are on sale but they aren't laser-proof. In the Christmas Comic, she has the ability to speak with AC4E telepathically. This is seen in the second act. Currently in NMDFanfictionMon On to a Bright Path! (aka ReturnoftheCheesyPun.png) At first, Purply is running (err, floating) away from the Canary Aliens but then she sees AC4E and instantly lieks her; she greets her with a lick to the corner of her eye. AC4E instantly declares that Purply is a girl with Storm asking how she knows Purply is a girl. At the end of the episode, Purply transforms into a hat for AC4E to wear and AC4E advertises Purply Hats. Rock Bottom (aka NotaButtJoke.png) Purply only appears in two panels: Panel 3 (as a Hat) and Panel 4 (Where she's floating off-panel/screen) Handy Stubby Harmony (aka IWasNeveraFanofHandyManny.png) Purply is sad that AC4E lost, but AC4E tells her not to be sad. Afterwards, she carries AC4E off of the battlefield by transforming into a catapillar-liek creature. She also writes the 'To Be Continued', which reveals that she can write in English. Magic Touch (aka IntentionalNitromeGameTitle.png) Purply doesn't appear anywhere else besides the last panel in this episode. A Feast Fit For No One (aka Foreshadowing.png) Purply relaxes with AC4E, Curly, and END-A. She also eats with them and ends up getting poisoned with them. Orange Obstruction (aka Ouch.png) Purply is happy when AC4E wakes up alongside a Nurse Holy Carter and a Nurse Big Bennet. For the rest of the comic, she just floats above everything else. In the "To Be Continued' section, she mimics a Walking Orange Enzyme. All Fourmes Go (aka CollectAll.png) Purply doesn't appear until Panel 7, where she mimics a Zubat in an attempt to make AC4E scream again; this reveals that she can be mischievious at times. At the end, she mimics Freech. Help a Fused Mon Out! (aka DNAngel.png) Purply helps Kimerauca to relax and this causes them to befriend each other. Before the comic ends (Panel 10 usually ends the comic), Purply is seen menacingly looking at the poachers alongside AC4E and Avedactyl. The Wrath of TOPAZ (aka HowNautical.png) In Panel 8, Purply wonders why AC4E is staring in awe at the sky. In the next panel, she smiles at Nautico and AC4E. Kimerauca (aka DNAngel.png) Purply waves to Nautico with her tongue and preceeds to follow AC4E around like she always does. In the last panel, Purply makes text bubbles and hangs them from Panel 8. Go For the 100!!!! (aka TerriblyFittingTitle.png) Purply licks Chiselerlikescheese and sadly looks at AC4E when Chiselerlikescheese complains that she talks too much. Aura vs Omega (aka Moarvspuns.png) When Carter can't control his mega forme and starts attacking everything, Purply shapeshifts into a wall and protects AC4E. Taming the Flame (aka TimeWaster.png) As usual, Purply follows AC4E around and copies most of her reactions. You Da Boss! (aka BestIEverHad.png) For the first time ever, Purply shape shifts into a wing so that AC4E could match Serena's height temporarily. She also turns into a blanket for AC4E to sleep under (see Trivia to know why she does that). Caves, Now With Mirrors! (aka ShamelessDittoCameo.png) Purply is looking around Reflection Cave with AC4E. Purply doesn't notice a strange mirror beast until she gets snatched up by it; she yowls to get AC4E's attention. Fight For the Light! (aka TearJerker.png) Purply is barely clinging onto life. For the panels she appears in, she's pale and whimpering. She's so weak that she can't even open her eye. Out of the Darkness (aka IntotheLight.PNG) Purply becomes healthy again and actually speaks using Telepathy. It hints at Purply's energetic personality. Harmony Meets World (aka MaytheHarminArcBegin.png) Purply is in her blanket forme once more. She is reading Captain Underpants with her closest friend AC4E. The Skarmory Scrimmage (aka 5thpanelisdabest.png) Purply shapeshifts into a kite for AC4E to use. The Unhappy Reunion Purply laughs at the joke AC4E tells. From Bad to Worse Purply feels bad for AC4E. Out of the Bad, Into the Good! Purply looks at Strplumboder and Megaphantaze. Also, she helps Austin out with the current location. Once Shy, Twice Bitten! Purply is by AC4E's side the entire time; she reacts to whatever happens. The Tail End Purply floats above AC4E's head while crossing the swamp with her. In addition, she laughs at the jumpscare because it's nearly impossible to jumpscare someone in a comic. Everything is Fine and... Purply pants when she sees Dandy because everyone is okay with his sudden appearance. A Reunion Most Unholy! Purply simply follows behind AC4E. No Dandiness in Dendemille Purply enjoys frolicking through the leaves and shapeshifts into a hat when she notices UPC shivering. Appearances in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Purply debuts in the episode And Then There Was One when she emerges from the meteor and touches Rocky. She reveals to Rocky that she's not a hostile alien and wants to be friends with other life forms. With that clarified, her shapeshifting ability is introduced when she shapeshifts into a rocket and insists that Rocky gets on her. Rocky steers her toward his friends so he can confront the alien situation with them. After the fight, Rocky clarifies to his friends that Purply isn't hostile and they should make her a part of the team. What convinces his teamates is Purply's ability to shapeshift. In Thar Be Skyrates, Purply is taught how to shapeshift into more objects. She also introduces herself to Battle and trusts her after a while of tapping her left foot. In Let's Try This Again!!!!, Purply is dropped off at Carter's house and spends time with Sunnadai, Lunnadai, Purple Blob Creature, and Teleporter Blob. In The Big Deal, Purply greets Carter with a lick to the face after hiding behind Rocky. When Rocky bursts into tears, she tries her best to reassure him. Since this episode shows why Rocky drops off Purply at Carter's house, she's dropped off so she can spend time with the other pets. In Droplet of Dispair, Purply spends time with a Droplet. The Droplet tries to take advantage of Purply, but Purply stands her ground and makes her tell the truth. In the end, Rocky and Purply are able to find Droplet a new home where she wouldn't be able to take advantage of anyone and still have plenty of food. In Dial 'B' For Backup, Purply is introduced to the other citizens of Cloud Kingdom and vice versa. Purply has a major appearance in Defend The Kingdom (Part 2). She nods to confirm Rocky's statement, looks on with much concern at her friends arguing, willingly goes home with her mother, gets into a brief state of depression from nothing interesting to do, convincing her mom that she belongs on Earth, gets hugged tightly by Rocky when she returns, and lifting everyone spirits when they realized that Purply's mom changed her mind. It's Purply's first Christmas in A Cute Christmas. Her present is a book about textures. She seems happy about the present. She gifts Deva a stress ball since she notices how stressed she almost always looks. When The Rolling Rock Requires Rest!, Purply floats around Cloud Kingdom trying to stop any noises from occuring. Appearances in The Misadventures in Nitrome Purply appeared near the end of The Return of a Dark Enemy. She tackles Dark Plasmaster and is also thrown by AC4E just before she passes out from a tranquilizer dart. In the following episode The Insane Rescue Mission (Part 1), she alerts her allies about Dark Plasmaster and the revival of Dark AC4E. In The Insane Rescue Mission (Part 2), she is asked by Plasmaster to find AC4E. Trivia *Purply was originally going to be male, but AC4E wanted to balance out the new female characters with the new male characters. *In addition, she was going to be a Seviper named Sir Viper, but AC4E wanted to add more Nitrome references. *When Storm questions AC4E's knowlege on Purply's gender, it's a reference to the time that AC4E correctly guessed that her pet African Clawed Frog was a girl. *Purply is one of the few Pokemon in NMDFFM who doesn't speak. Instead, she uses body language, emoticons, and noises. *However, she's used Telepathy just ONCE. *Speaking of emoticons, Purply has an emoticon in the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki chat! To use it, please type (Purply). *Purply's favorite objects to take shape of is as a hat and as a blanket. This is because she can absorb the excess heat of AC4E safely and the amount of excess heat keeps her cosy. *The reason why Purply befriends AC4E is because AC4E is wearing purple (and has purple eyes), which makes Purply assume that AC4E is also a Canary Alien. Albeit this misunderstanding, Purply still sticks by AC4E's side no matter what direction the journey is heading in. *Purply has been in a non-fanfiction work by AC4E called The Violet Visitor. She retains all of her abilities in it and quickly befriends AC4E because she uses an additional power she receives in the story to detect friendly life forms. PurplyAwesumeness.png|Purply's Debut (9th Panel) ReturnoftheCheesyPun.png|Where Purply Got Her Name From PurplyEmote.png|Purply as an emoticon :3 MegaMonAlt.png|Purply Dressed Up As Rush PurplyChalk.jpg|Purply Drawn on a Chalkboard BirthdayCard.jpg|Purply wearing a Party Hat PurplyTeaser.png|Hmm, something's off about this picture… S2A2Gallery.png|Purply licking the only cameo in this arc PurplyPixel.png|Pixel Art of Purply! (Also AC4E's first Transparent Image!!!!) PurplyKimeraucaConcept.png|Concept Art for Purply ChristmasComicTeaser.png|Purply as a Santa Hat in the Christmas Comic Teaser AC4EChristmasAvatar.png|Purply as AC4E's Santa Hat PurplyCookie.jpg|Purply as a Chocolate Chip Cookie!!!! NMDFFM2015Teaser.png|Purply Holding Up a Sign With Her Tongue PurplyNMDFFMRW.png|Purply as she appears in NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World!!!! S2A3Gallery.png|Purply Inbetween Storm and AC4E CC2015.png|Purply as a Spoon NMDFFMS2A4Teaser.png|Purply Next to AC4E NMDFFMS2A4.png|Purply Above AC4E Category:Austincarter4ever Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:DoCK